chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cara Petrelli
Cara Juniper Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Louisa and Michael Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Physical Plane Manipulation, Sensory Adaptation, Premonition Touch and Relational Empathy. Appearance Cara will have dark brown eyes. At first her hair will be light brown in colouring, but it will darken as she ages and by the time she's an adult it will be a chestnut colour. She will wear it just past shoulder length and it will wave slightly. Her skin will tan easily. She will tend to flaunt this by wearing a lot of white and pale clothing. Her taste in clothes will be very feminine too. Abilities Cara's first ability, and her most powerful one, will be Physical Plane Manipulation. This ability will manipulate the physical plane as described by plane of existence manipulation. It therefore will have one seventh of that ability's potential. It could manipulate time, space, energy, matter and reality. The ability could be used to teleport from one place to another, to freeze time and to time travel. It could also be used to alter reality, to create objects and to produce forms of energy. Her second ability will be Sensory Adaptation. The ability is a reflexive ability, and will activate whenever a situation requires for Cara's senses to adapt. Her sight could adapt to see in the dark, possibly also using infra-red, and she could also see microscopically or telescopically at need. Her hearing could become more or less sensitive depending on the level of noise. The sense of pain could be almost deactivated after being hurt. Also, this ability means that the senses couldn't ever be manipulated by any ability or blocked by a shield, since they will automatically adapt to negate this. Cara also couldn't lose any sense naturally. Her third ability will be Premonition Touch. This ability will enable her to glimpse visions of future events. They will always be caused by physical contact, and will never happen without her touching something which is related to what she will see. She will manifest the ability when she first meets her younger brother Caden. Her vision will show him flying, which will cause the family to assume he has flight when he will truly possess belief augmentation. Cara will be unaware of her surroundings while she is experiencing a vision, making her potentially vulnerable, but the visions will usually only last a few minutes or sometimes even seconds. Her final ability will be Relational Empathy. Using this ability, she will be able to sense the different emotional relationships between people. It won't make her feel those relationships or the emotions beneath them, but she will be able to sense and identify them clearly. She will be capable of detecting the strength of every relationship, as well as its nature. She could sense love, hatred, friendships, loyalty, admiration, emotional debts and trust. Her ability will be consciously controlled, and she will activate it by focusing on a particular person. It will show the person's strongest relationships first, both positive and negative, but it could also be aimed to detect a particular relationship if she focuses on both members of it. However, the ability will only show emotional relationships, and thus couldn't be used to detect if two people were biologically related. Family & Relationships *Mother - Louisa Petrelli *Father - Michael Petrelli *Younger sisters - Claudia, Keeva and Katherine Petrelli *Younger brothers - Kearney, Caden and Killian Petrelli History & Future Etymology Cara is a Gaelic name which means "friend" and an Italian name meaning "beloved". Her middle name, Juniper, is an English name referring to the berry, and also a derivative of the name Guinevere, meaning "fair, white and smooth". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters